Light and Dark
by Smuzzie
Summary: The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort has graduated and is now in the real world. After being taken from her parents clutches as a baby and raised by her Aunt Andromeda, Uncle Ted and cousin Nymphadora, she has decided to be on the light side, or at least grey. Follow Gemini through her marriage, kids, family, and the hardships of life. AU, OOC


_AN: Hey guys! New story! I just write whatever stories come to mind and I came up with this idea. Hopefully you guys like it. As you all probably know, I am not good at the first chapters of stories so when it comes to every story I write, you are going to have to deal with it. Love you all!_

Half the world is bathed in darkness while the other half in light, and they swap every few hours. Everyone in the world has light and dark inside them, but their lives depend on what side they act on.

My name is Gemini Bella Riddle, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddle. I was born on the 22nd of February 1973, and taken from my parents by Dumbledore on the 4th of March 1973. I was raised by my Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, and grew up alongside my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, who was a few weeks older. We were both as close as best friends could get, she was like my sister.

I am the spitting image of my mother except for the eyes, which were dark blue. I have long curly black hair, slim figure, heavily lidded eyes and pale skin. I could pass as Aunt Andromeda's daughter though.

I am currently eighteen and freshly out of Hogwarts. I currently live in a house in Godric's Hollow with my fiancée, Charlie Weasley, who is two months older than me. Charlie and I started dating in our fourth year and engaged since the beginning of seventh year. We would both be getting married in the beginning of August, just two weeks away! You see, Charlie is leaving for Romania to work with dragons in September, so we will be getting married before he leaves. He is only staying in Romania for one year because he is trying it out to see if he likes it or not.

At Hogwarts, Nymphadora was in Hufflepuff, Charlie in Gryffindor, and me in Ravenclaw. I was captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Prefect and Head Girl. My favourite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration.

My job? I work in the Ministry of Magic in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror, currently in training.

So now... I'm going to go back to my life instead of talking about myself.

"Hey Nymphie," I said, sitting next to her in the cafeteria after training.

"Hey Gem," Tonks said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great. You?"

"I'm alright. A little stressed because of the wedding. At least I get personal leave for a month for the wedding, starting in a week," I replied.

"We should go check the chart and see when it's our turn to go to Azkaban," Tonks said. We both stood up, and with linked arms, headed towards the Auror Office notice board. Tonks then looked at a chart in the middle and groaned.

"We've both been put on Guard duty for the afternoon, starting in thirty minutes," she said.

"What fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Thirty minutes later, Nymphadora and I were both heading to our separate floors we were guarding. Tonks was on the second, I was on fifth. Guard duty in Azkaban was horrible, it was freezing even with my patronus flying about, a Phoenix.

Unfortunately, the fifth floor was the same floor my mother was on. Sirius was also on this floor but I didn't mind, he babysat me when I was younger and he doesn't seem capable of committing the crime he did.

"Uncle Siri?" I whispered into his cell.

"Gemini?" Sirius croaked. He looked horrible. He had sullen cheeks and waxy skin, his hair was filthy and he was very skinny.

"Oh Siri," I sighed. "You look horrible."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "How's your life? You're seventeen now, right?"

"I'm eighteen, graduated from Hogwarts just last month. I'm an Auror-in-training now. Oh, and I'm getting married in two weeks," I said.

"Married? To who?" Sirius asked, looking a bit protective.

"Charlie Weasley, Molly and Arthur's second eldest. He's a few months older than me. He's lovely, Siri," I sighed.

"A Weasley? I approve, however, I don't think your mother will," he said.

"I don't really care what my mother thinks of my future husband," I snapped. "I better go, I have to patrol this whole floor for the next five hours."

"Bye Gem, thank you for keeping the dementors away for a while," Sirius said.

"You're welcome," I laughed before standing up and walking away. I had just walked slowly around when I heard a voice calling me.

"Gemini?" A croaky voice asked. I stiffened. That was my mothers voice. I took a few steps backwards and turned around to see my mother looking at me through the bars.

"Yes?" I asked, nervousness spreading through my body.

"You've grown up well," mother said.

"I know," I replied, brushing off the compliment.

"What's that?" She suddenly asked, pointing at my engagement ring. The ring was Charlie's grandmothers on his dad's side, Cedrella Weasley née Black. It was a two carat diamond ring with sapphires surrounding it.

"An engagement ring," I said, suddenly feeling brave.

"Engaged? To whom? A respectable pureblood, I hope," she said.

"Yes, engaged. To be married in two weeks. And to whom, you may ask? Charlie Weasley," I said bravely.

"A Weasley?! A blood-traitor?! And they are extremely poor, how'd they afford that?!" She yelled.

"This was Charlie's grandmothers, Cedrella Weasley née Black," I snapped. I was about to walk away when I thought of something that might anger her more. "Also, I was in Ravenclaw and played Quidditch."

From behind me, I heard my mother scream. To the prejudiced pure-bloods, a woman playing Quidditch was highly prohibited, but I didn't care. She was probably also mad because of my house and choice of husband.

Hours later, when guard duty was over, I apparated home to find Charlie on the couch reading a book.

"How was your day?" He asked, putting his book down and holding me in his arms.

"Oh, it was the best," I replied, smirking.


End file.
